Sonic X season 4
by TDWfan
Summary: My first Fan Fic. No flames please. Sorry if stuff is corny. Credit to Tomgirl 231 for parts of parts 2,3, and 4. Cancled since no one thinks I can have a script story. I can continue if you want, look at poll on my page first though.


All of the episodes are on one page. Sorry. This is my first story.

* * *

Disclaimer. The 2nd, 3rd, and 4th parts are an edited version of Tomgirl 231's season 4. She quit making them because she thought nobody liked them (untrue), so I continued them. The first half is kind of along the lines of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky, while the second is along the lines of Sonic battle.

Also, I don't own Sonic X or any of the characters besides Gary, Jaaku, Raion, Juusan and Light.

If this somehow reaches the makers of Sonic X, I would like them to at least read it before they do something to it. They can make then longer, change it, add some episodes in the beggining for Gary, or can just throw it out. Sonic X is one of my favorite shows, and I took Nazo from the Season 3 trailer and threw him in here. If by some crazy chance they use it, they can use my name, Peter, for credit, if they give it.

If you want info about Gary, please go to .edu/users/winner and look for projects with Gary in them.

At the end of chapter 16 and 17, it might be a little scary for younger (5-8) children.

If they use this in Japan, please delete the first part, since you see Shadow at Molly's grave.

Thank You, and I hope you enjoy my Season 4 of Sonic X.

Episode 1: Shadow...

(Screen black)  
Shadow's voice (weak): Where am I?  
(You see Shadow lying on the ground, battered and bruised)  
Shadow (weak): What happened?  
(You see Eggman's ship flying overhead)  
Shadow (weak): Eggman! He will help me!  
Shadow (weakly yelling): Eggman! Help me.  
(You see Eggman see Shadow)  
Eggman: Shadow! You are alive! One second, I will be right there!  
(You see Eggman extend a long arm from his ship and it grabs Shadow)  
[Theme Song]  
(You see Shadow on a hospital bed, but in a room that looks like one that Eggman would use. Shadow is not connected to anything and is sitting upward)  
(Eggman walks in)  
Eggman: Shadow! You are awake! Great! Now I can tell you what you missed! After the Meterex were destroyed, I sent Chris back to his time again, so we do not have to worry about him. I am working on a self- destruct device in case Sonic tries to ruin my plans, so we know we will kill him.  
Shadow: You sent Chris to his world again? Why? He was a go-- ahhhh!  
(You see Shadow clutch his head)  
(You see Shadow remember his time with Maria, and meeting Sonic for the first time, and saving the world from space colony ARK, he remembers everything that Eggman told him, how Sonic was evil)  
Shadow (repeatedly): Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh!  
Eggman: What is wrong?  
Shadow (calming down): You! You are the one who was evil! Not Sonic and his friends! Maria wanted me to do good! But you led me down the wrong path! Ahhh!  
(You see Shadow clutch his head again)  
(You go back to the space station that at one point becomes the black hole)  
Super Sonic: Eggman's really got you fooled, doesn't he pal?  
(You go to Shadow walking with Rouge and Chris)  
Rouge: Hey Chris, doesn't this remind you of being on space colony ARK?  
Chris: You bet! We were all on there!  
Rouge: That's right! Hey Shadow, isn't that where your friend Maria lived?  
(You go back to present time)  
Shadow (calming down again): You are the one that is evil, Eggman! I won't help you any more!  
(Shadow jumps out of bed, kicks Eggman in the stomach, and runs out)  
Eggman: Oooof!  
(Outside somewhere)  
(Shadow is running and running. After a few miles, he stops)  
Shadow: I can't believe it!  
??? (whispering): Psssst. Psssst. Shadow!  
Shadow: Huh?

Episode 2:A Big discovery

(Cream's house - 2010 A.D)  
Cream: Would you like some more tea Amy?  
Amy: No thanks Cream. Thanks for lunch.  
Cream: Your welcome!  
Cheese: Choa!  
(There was a knock at the door. Cream went to answer it. It was Sonic)  
Cream: Hi Sonic!  
Sonic: Hey Cream. I was wondering if you and Amy wanted to go to the field today. There's something going on.  
Cream: I'll ask. Amy! Do you want to go to the field? Sonic says something is going on.  
Amy: Of course! I'll be out in a second!  
Sonic: I'll be waiting.  
[Theme song]  
(The field)  
Amy: Hey Knuckles! What's going on?  
Knuckles: I don't know. Some kind of fundraiser.  
Sonic: Well, lets go see!  
(They all walked onto the field)  
Cream: Wow. Mr. Knuckles, could you win me a toy?  
Knuckles: Sure, Cream.  
(Knuckles won Cream a big teddy bear)  
Cream: Thank you Mr. Knuckles!  
Knuckles: Your Welcome Cream.  
(Sonic saw Shadow talking to two girl Hedgehogs, one yellow, and one light red. Shadow looked surprised. Sonic walked over to him)  
Sonic: Hey Shadow! What are you doing here?  
Shadow: Huh? Sonic! There you are! I need to talk to you...in private.  
Sonic: Uh...okay.  
(Shadow, Sonic, and the two strangers walked out of the field and into the nearest forest)  
Sonic: (whispering) Why are they coming with us?  
Shadow: You'll see.  
(They all stopped walking, Sonic turned around)  
Sonic: Who are you two, exactly? (He pointed to the girls)  
??? (Yellow hedgehog): My name is Storm and this is Glow. We are sisters.  
Sonic: Hey. My name is So-  
Glow: Sonic the Hedgehog. We know. We've been waiting to see you.  
Sonic: Okay.  
Shadow: They told me something amazing.  
Sonic: What?  
Glow: You might want to sit down... this will be a while.  
(They all sat down on logs and rocks)  
Storm: Sonic, you are a part of something great. You are a reincarnation of a great warrior and a Chaos Emerald Master.  
Sonic: A what?  
Glow: Many, many, many centuries ago there were five Chaos Emerald Masters. They had the power to control the energy of all seven Chaos Emeralds. Whenever they needed to, they could turn into super form.  
Sonic: Like me!  
Storm: Yes and Shadow is one of the Five Emerald masters too.  
Sonic: Really?! But...but he was created by some scientist.  
Glow: Well that's not entirely true. You see... when the scientist created him, he used the rings of the original Shadow. The Scientist knew that the rings had some power and could help Shadow become even more powerful, so he used them on shadow when he created him. But he didn't know where the rings were from and then when he done creating him, the spirit of Shadow the Hedgehog was born again.(Glow looked at Shadow)  
Shadow: Wow. Looks I'm pretty important.  
Sonic: So am I! Wait, you said there was five Chaos Emerald Masters...so where are the other three?  
Storm: You're looking at two of them.  
Sonic: Wow. This is big. But where is the fifth chaos emerald master?  
Glow: You have met him before.  
Sonic: I have?  
Storm: The fifth Chaos emerald master is Gary.  
Sonic: Gary? I didn't know he could change into a super form! But he is from a different planet!  
Shadow: Who is Gary?  
Sonic: Gary is a hedgehog from a parallel universe that is red and flies.  
([{ If the makers of Sonic X do make this, you might want to make an episode about Sonic and pals meeting Gary. See Gary chapter 1 in Winner's Scratch account at .edu/users/winner)  
Glow: Ahhh! But he is not from a parallel universe! He is from your world! His parents lived here and he was born here. His parents took him to the parallel universe for some unknown reason.  
Shadow: Wow. Hey... it's getting kind of late. (Sonic looked at his phone, it was already 7)  
Sonic: Yeah, I guess. Hey, do you two girls have a place to sleep tonight?  
Storm: Well, no.  
Sonic: I know a place you can stay, at my friends' house. I'll take you there and do you girls have like special powers or something?  
Glow: Of course!  
Sonic: Good. We can all meet here tomorrow to show off our talents and get Gary over here.  
Shadow: All right. Bye.  
Storm: Bye.  
(Cream's house)  
Vanilla: Of course they can stay.  
Storm: Thank you!  
Vanilla: Your welcome.  
Sonic: Bye. See you tomorrow.  
Glow and Storm: Bye!

Episode 3: Emergency call

(Next day at Cream's house)  
Storm: Thank you so much for taking care of us Vanilla.  
Vanilla: Your very welcome. Do you want some more bacon?  
Storm: Yes please!  
(There's a knock at the door, Cream gets it. It's Sonic)  
Cream: Hi Sonic.  
Sonic: Hey. Are you Storm and Glow up?  
Cream: Yes. Their eating breakfast.  
Sonic: Okay. May I come in?  
Cream: Sure!  
(Cream steps aside. Sonic walks into the living room and sits down. Storm and Glow walk in)  
Sonic: Morning.  
Storm and Glow: Morning!  
Sonic: Do you two wanna go for a walk?  
Storm: Sure.  
[Theme song]  
(Neighborhood 2:45 PM)  
Sonic: Before Gary left he gave us a communicator in case we needed him.  
Storm: O.k.  
Sonic: So we called him and gave him the coordinates of where to teleport to. He should be with Shadow now.  
Glow: Good!  
(Sonic looks tired)  
Glow: What is the matter?  
Sonic: I just can't believe I'm so important. I'm mean...well...I guess...different.  
Glow: You know you've always been different, but I mean in a good way.  
Sonic: I know in a good way...it's just...I don't know.(sigh)  
Storm: Don't be so hard on yourself. You're just feeling pressured, that's all.  
Sonic: I know. Look it's Shadow and Gary.  
(Shadow & Gary were in the forest. They walked up to them)  
Shadow: It's about time. We've been waiting forever.  
Storm: Sorry, we were eating breakfast.  
Sonic: Gheesh Shadow. It's only been 40 minutes.  
Shadow: Yeah, well I don't like to wait. Lets just get this over with.  
Gary: O.K, Let's do it.  
Glow: I'll go first.  
(Glow's hands lit up in flames, she pushed fireballs out her hands and ten trees lit up in flames)  
Sonic: Cool. My turn.  
(Sonic ran all the way to town and back in 3 seconds)  
Shadow: and my turn.  
(Shadow took down 12 trees with ease)  
Storm: Stand back.  
(Storm looked at the sky for two seconds, suddenly the sky had gray clouds swarm in and a bolt of lightning struck a tree and tore it in half. Shadow and Sonic ran behind a tree. Glow was perfectly still)  
Glow:  
Sonic: That was awesome!  
Storm: We didn't just get our names by how we look.  
Gary: O.K Here I go.  
(Gary sent a fire cloud out of his hand, and then disappeared and repapered again)  
Storm and Glow: Cool!  
(Suddenly Sonic's emergency phone rang. He put it on speakerphone)  
Tails: Sonic! You have to get over here! Fast!  
Sonic: Why?  
Tails: Eggman's got Amy and Cream! I tracked them from Amy's cell phone and I know where they are. You have to get here! Fast!  
Sonic: I'm on my way!(Sonic hung up.)You girls gonna help?  
Storm: Of Course!  
Sonic: What about you guys?  
Shadow: Sure.  
Gary: Lets do it.  
Sonic: Okay. Lets go.  
(Tails lab 3:10 PM)  
Tails: Eggman's hide out is at the old building on Fillany Rd. Here, take this.  
(Tails handed Sonic a pair of sunglasses) If you press the side button a picture will show up. It's the flooring of the building... remember the place is big. Here's a few for you guys. (Tails handed everyone else sunglasses) I think you should split into teams. Oh, and he also has a Chaos Emerald.  
Sonic: Alright, team captains are Shadow and I. My team will grab Amy and Cream, while Shadow team grabs the Chaos Emerald. I choose Glow.  
Shadow: I get Storm and Gary. Alright lets go.

Episode 4: Saving friends

(Outside Tails house) Sonic: Hey Shadow, why don't we make this fun. Whoever's team gets to Eggman's base first, gets to go through the back while the other time has to go through the front.  
Shadow: You're on!  
(Both teams take off. Sonic and Glow was almost there when a huge robot stood in front of them. They skidded to a halt)  
Sonic: Uh-oh.  
Glow: Let me take care of this.  
(Glow's hand light up and throw out 6 balls of fire at the robot and it has huge holes in it. She looks pleased with herself)  
Sonic: Good work.  
(Shadow, Storm and Gary arrive)  
Shadow: Great! They got to destroy the first robot and we have to go through the front! Hmp!  
[Theme song]  
Sonic: If you are so sad about losing, then how about this. If my team gets out first, we get the chaos emerald. If you get out first, you get the chaos emerald.  
Shadow: Fine.  
Sonic: O.k. See ya later!  
Shadow: Whatever.  
(Sonic and Glow walk around to the back and go in)  
Sonic: I'm impressed by how good you are with your powers.  
Glow: *Blushing a little* Thanks. Sonic: So what else have you used your powers fo--aaahhhh!  
Glow: *At the same time* Ahhhh!  
(Sonic and Glow fall down a trap door and land hard on a hard rock floor)  
Glow: Ugh, my head. Sonic? Sonic, wake up!  
(Somewhere in the building)  
Shadow: Alright, it says to go left.  
Storm: Shadow? Are you okay? You seem... well...unhappy.  
Shadow: I'm fine!  
Storm: You're not fine! Something's wrong and I know it. Now what is troubling you?  
Shadow: Fine. I miss someone.  
(Gary whispers to Storm to drop it, but she did not hear)  
Storm: Who?  
(Shadow clenches his fists and closes his eyes in anger and sadness)  
Shadow: Her name is Maria.  
Storm:.... Where is she?  
(Shadow looks at her, Gary turns away)  
Shadow: She's.....dead.  
Storm: Oh Shadow....I'm so sorry.  
(They keep walking)  
Gary: Don't ask him about it again. Sonic told me about him and Maria and it was very sad.  
Storm: Tell me what happened.  
Gary: Well.  
(Suddenly 20 Huge robots walk in front of them)  
Shadow: Stand back Storm!  
(Shadow runs towards the robots and kicks down three. Gary got two from behind. Then one grabs Shadow and throws him hard into Gary on the ground next to Storm)  
Storm: Shadow! Gary!  
Shadow & Gary: Agh!  
Storm: That is not you treat a friend of mine you stupid robots!  
(Storm throws her head back. The roof breaks done on top of 5 robots. Lightning springs out of the sky and electrifies all the robots at once. Storm puts her head back down and runs to Shadow and Gary)  
Storm: Are you okay?  
Shadow: Yeah. Thanks for helping...I guess.  
Storm: I'll always help my friends.  
(In a dark, walled out room)  
Sonic: What happened?  
Glow: We feel down a trap door. I'm going to look for a way out.  
(Glow feels around the room and presses a button)  
Glow: Oh!  
Sonic: What?  
( A secret door opens up)  
Sonic: Well...we better go.  
(They go through the passage way and see Amy and Cream held in a big cage trying to fight off robots more than twice their sizes)  
Sonic: No! Amy! Cream!  
Cream: Sonic! Help me!  
Sonic: Glow when I open the cages you destroy the robots.  
Glow: Got it.  
(Sonic at the speed of sound opens the cages and gets the girls to a safe spot, while Glow quickly destroyed the robots)  
Sonic: You alright?  
Amy: Yes. You came to save me! My hero! *Hugs sonic*  
Sonic: Amy! Stop it!  
(Then TONS more robots come into the room and surround Glow)  
Glow: Sonic! A little help!  
Sonic: Stay here. (Sonic goes to help Glow)  
(Eggman's control room)  
Decoe: Doctor! Shadow, Gary and another Girl are approaching our control room!  
Eggman: Let them know we're here. When he comes in our robots will take care of him. Mwahahahahah!

Episode 5: Blowing things up, and other daily activities.

(Room with Sonic and Glow)  
(Sonic spun through 10 robots, and then kicked 3 more, while Glow used her firepower to melt 5 more)  
Sonic: There are so many of them!  
Glow: What should we do?  
(Suddenly 1 robot went crashing into 15 robots)  
(Sonic and Glow look over and see Amy smiling with hammer in hand)  
Glow: Ooooookaaaaay Sonic: She can be like that.  
Amy: Let's get out of here!  
[Theme Song]  
(Outside Control room)  
Bocoe (Sticking his head out the door): Hey! It's Shadow!  
(Stuck his head back in the room)  
Shadow: Get him!  
(Shadow, Gary and Storm rushed into the room, only to find many robots)  
Gary: Aaaah!  
Shadow: Time to make some Scrap metal.  
(Shadow took down 10 robots, Gary got 7, and 4 got struck by lightning)  
Storm: There are too many!  
Gary: (whispering) I will get some from behind.  
(Gary disappeared, then reappeared behind the robots. He used his fire attack, and destroyed 9 robots)  
Storm: Yes!  
(One robot extended his arm to Gary, and threw him out the window)  
Window: Crash!  
Gary: Aaaah!(fading away)  
Storm and Shadow: Gary!  
Shadow: You think you can handle the last 10 robots?  
Storm: Sure, why?  
(Shadow leaps out the window)  
Storm: Shadow!  
Robot 1: Focus your attack on her.  
Robot 2: Prepare to attack.  
Robot 3: Attack!  
(Suddenly lightning came through the window and struck all ten robots)  
Storm: Whew.  
(Storm rushes to the window)  
Storm (shouting): Shadow! Where are you?  
(Hallway)  
Sonic: O.k, let's get out of here!  
Glow: Let's go!  
(Suddenly 5 robots turn the corner behind them)  
Cream: Run! Robots are coming!  
(Sonic picks up Cream and starts to run, and Amy and Glow are trying to keep up)  
Amy: Sonic, slow down! We can't keep up with you!  
Sonic: Almost there!  
(They all get outside)  
Sonic: O.k, get ready to destroy these robots. One, two, three!  
(The robots get destroyed by various people)  
Glow: That takes care of that. But where is Shadow's team?  
(Control room)  
(Storm hears a loud explosion)  
Explosion: BOOOOOOOOM!  
Storm: Yikes! Eggman must be self-destructing this place!  
(Gary comes flying through the window, holding an unconscious Shadow)  
Gary: Shadow forgot that I can fly, and he cannot.  
Storm: We have to get out of here! The whole building is about to self-destruct!  
Gary: Hold on to me.  
Storm: Why?  
Gary: Just do it.  
(Storm grabs Gary)  
Gary: Hold on tight:  
(Gary flies out the window, with Storm holding on to him)  
Storm: Yikes!  
Gary (Smiling): Don't look down.  
(Gary flies to the back door )  
Gary: Let's go.  
Storm: O.k. Wait! What about the Chaos emerald?  
Shadow: I will get it.  
Storm: You are up.  
(Gary drops him)  
Gary: Sheesh! Using me to your advantage!  
(Shadow runs into the building)  
Storm: I did not know Shadow was fast!  
Gary: Yes, he is fast. He is even faster than Sonic, but not by much.  
Storm: Wow! Well, let's go to the front.  
(Somewhere inside 3:25 PM)  
Shadow: Where is it? It has got to be here somewhere!  
(Shadow tries every room)  
Shadow: Aghhh!  
(Shadow finally finds it)  
Shadow: Yes!  
(Shadow grabs it and runs out of the room)  
Shadow: Wait. Which way do I go?  
(Shadow runs left)  
(After a little while, Shadow finds a cave in with little cracks of light coming through)  
Shadow: Here we go.  
(Shadow did his spin like Sonic does)  
(He got through)  
Shadow: Yes!  
Sonic: You're out!  
Gary: and just in time!  
(building collapses)  
Storm: Yikes!  
Sonic: Alright. Hey Shadow, remember the deal? I got out first so I get the chaos emerald.  
Shadow: Fine. I keep my word.  
(Shadow gives Sonic the Chaos emerald)  
Sonic: Yes!  
(Sonic's Phone rings)  
Sonic: Yes?  
Tails: Sonic! Someone is here taking the chaos emerald!  
Sonic: What!  
Tails: He is----Aaahhh!  
(Phone goes dead)  
Sonic: Tails! Tails! Shadow! You can use this Chaos emerald to teleport, can't you?  
Shadow: That is correct.  
Sonic: Take us to Tails lab!  
Shadow: Fine. Chaos Control!  
(Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Glow, Storm and Gary teleport)  
(Tails lab 3:35 PM)  
(Sonic and pals teleport in)  
Sonic: O.k we are here. Now where are Tails and that other guy?  
Tails: uuuuuugggghhh.  
???: Where is that chaos emerald? Tell me!  
Tails: I...I won't tell you.  
???: Well then.  
(Hear a big thump)  
Sonic (whispering): On the count of three, we attack him... 1...2...3...Now!

Episode 6: Nazo

(Tails lab 3:50 PM)  
(Sonic is badly bruised, everyone else is unconscious, and Sonic's opponent does not even have a scratch. His opponent was a light blue mixed with Gray hedgehog. He was flying)  
Sonic: Ugh.. *gasp* Who are you? *gasp*  
???: People call me different names. Some call me Koskinizo. Some call me Schleierhaft. But most people call me Nazo.  
Sonic: Why *gasp* are you doing this *gasp*  
Nazo: I think that is all I can tell you.  
Sonic: Huaggh!  
(Sonic uses the chaos emerald he has to do a Sonic spin)  
Nazo: He doesn't give up. Oh well.  
(Nazo catches Sonic and throws him at the wall)  
Sonic: Ugh.  
Nazo: I will take that. Now, where is that chaos emerald I was looking for before..... I will use this emerald to look for it.  
(Nazo finds the emerald)  
Nazo: Yes! Well no reason to be here any more.  
(Nazo exits the building, then makes it collapse)  
Nazo: That takes care of that.  
[Theme Song]  
(Angel island 4:10 PM)  
(Knuckles is laying on his back next to the Master Emerald)  
Knuckles: Aaaaahhh. What a beautiful day.  
(The Master Emerald shows a picture)  
Knuckles: Huh?  
(It shows Nazo beating Sonic and getting his Chaos emerald and the Chaos emerald in tails lab)  
Knuckles: What the... Who is that guy?  
(Suddenly Nazo appears right next to Knuckles)  
Knuckles: Yeeeaaaah!  
Nazo: Give me your chaos emerald.  
Knuckles: Wh... Why should I?  
Nazo: I don't want to fight you.  
Knuckles: You afraid I am going to beat you?  
(Angel island 4:25)  
(Knuckles is unconscious, Nazo takes his Chaos Emerald, and sees the master emerald)  
Nazo: Ooooh! That could help!  
(Nazo lifts the master emerald like it is nothing)  
Nazo: O.k. Next Chaos emerald.  
(Jewelry Store)  
(Nazo appears in the Jewelry store)  
Nazo: Give me your chaos emerald!  
Store Owner: Ahhh! Call the Robot guard!  
Robot Guard: Yes?  
Store Owner: Capture Him!  
Nazo: *sigh* One robot? That is all? It would take a million robots to defeat me!  
(Nazo pushes it aside and it gets destroyed)  
Nazo: Now give me that Chaos emerald.  
(Tail's house)  
(Everyone is badly beat up except a stranger in the room)  
(TV is playing softly)  
Tails: So we know that, Nazo is really difficult to beat, and as far as we know, he has 2 chaos emeralds. So I found someone that can help us. Everyone meet Jaaku.  
Sonic: Hello, Jaaku. I am Sonic the hedgehog. (Sonic gave a thumbs up)  
Amy: I am Amy Cream: Hi! I am Cream the rabbit and this is Cheese! Nice to meet you!  
Cheese: Chao!  
Storm: I am Storm.  
Glow: Hi, I am Glow!  
Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form.  
Gary: I am Gary the hedgehog. I am supposed to live in an alternate dimension, but.  
Jaaku: Nice to meet all of you!  
Sonic: So, do you know anything about Nazo?  
Jaaku: I know more about him than all of you know. He lived in the same town as me. He was actually a good friend of mine... But he has turned so now I will capture him.  
Tails: Do you know how strong he is?  
Jaaku: Yes. We have trained together for the longest time, just us two. We wanted become strong and protect out town. I know that he is very quick at flying. Even when he is running he is very fast. I know he is very strong. He once lifted our town's heaviest man. But I also know he is very smart. When we were kids going to school he skipped 3 grades.  
Gary: Do you know why he turned bad?  
Jaaku: I am not sure, but I have a hunch. He was always talking about the chaos emeralds before. I think he wants them.  
Tails: Wow. Hey, what is that on the news?  
(Gary turns it up)  
News reporter: This just in. The villain known as Nazo has taken 4 chaos emeralds and the Master emerald! The only places where chaos emeralds are to be sure is one with Knuckles the echidna, one with Miles Prower, one at the Jewelry store in the city, and one at the art museum. If we get any more info on this story, we will be the first to let you know.  
Sonic: Wow, four chaos emeralds!  
Jaaku: I am going to the art museum to stop Nazo.  
Sonic: Wait! Let me come with you.  
Gary: Me too Shadow: Me three.  
Storm: Make it all of the chaos emerald masters! Right Glow?  
Glow: Yep!  
Jaaku (Thinking): Chaos emerald masters!  
Jaaku: You all are badly damaged. Are you sure you want to do this?  
Chaos Emerald Masters: Positive!  
Jaaku: O.K, let's go!  
(Art museum)  
Jaaku: O.k, here is the art museum. Now we have to wait.  
(You see a clocks hands going by)  
Shadow: I don't like waiting. Where is he?  
Jaaku. He will be here.  
(They wait a little longer)  
(They hear a crash)  
Jaaku: That must be him!  
Nazo (far off) Where is that chaos emerald?  
(Nazo comes into the room)  
Nazo: Jaaku! What are you doing here?  
Jaaku: Bringing you to justice!  
Gary: (Whispering to Shadow) 1....2....3....now.  
(Gary and Shadow attack)  
Jaaku: No!  
(Nazo grabs Gary, uses him like a baseball bat and hits Shadow, throws Gary at Jaaku, and while Jaaku is distracted, runs over and knocks him out)  
Jaaku: Ughhh.  
Nazo: Now, who is next?

Episode 7: He came from when?

(Tails House)  
(Gary, Sonic, Shadow, Storm, Glow and Jaaku are all beat up. Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese are fine)  
Tails: Well that did not work.  
Jaaku: Someone could not be patient.  
Gary and Shadow: Sorry Sonic: I think Eggman has another Emerald.  
Tails: and according to the scanners, Rouge has one.  
Shadow: Is there any thing about Nazo that you did not tell us, Jaaku?  
Jaaku: Well.... He is a wanted outlaw in the future.  
Everyone else: What!  
Amy: Wait! How do you know he is from the future?  
Jaaku:..... Because I am from the future!  
Sonic: Sheesh thanks for breaking it to us slowly!  
Jaaku: I have been chasing him back in the future, but he escaped into the past, your present.  
Tails: Wow.  
Jaaku: I have got to face him alone this time.  
Gary: But.  
Jaaku: ALONE.  
Tails: But first you have to heal.  
Jaaku: Fine.  
(A day later)  
Jaaku: I am going for Nazo. Wish me luck!  
Cream: Bye Mr. Jaaku. We hope you capture Nazo.  
Cheese: Chao Chao!  
Jaaku: Bye!  
(Jaaku leaves)  
Tails: Well, while we wait, I need some help fixing the lab.  
Sonic: I'll help!  
Storm: Me too.  
Gary: Count me in!  
Glow: I like building things, so I will help!  
Shadow: Whatever.  
Cream: Yay! A big project with everyone helping!  
Cheese: Chao!  
Amy: You got two more hands on the job, and a hammer!  
Tails: O.k, let's do it!  
Everyone: Yeah!  
(So they begin working on it)  
(3 days later)  
Cream: Yay! We are halfway done!  
Tails (at the top of the building): Hey! Someone is coming!  
Sonic: I will see who it is.  
(Sonic runs over and runs back in three seconds)  
Sonic: It is Jaaku!  
Gary: He is back!  
(Everyone puts down what they were working on)  
Amy: Jaaku! You're back!  
Cream: Mr. Jaaku, did you catch the Evil Nazo?  
Cheese: Chao?  
Jaaku: Yes, I did! He is right here. I will return to the future with him tomorrow morning.  
Tails: It is getting late. Let's pack it up for the day.  
(Vanilla's house approximately 11:00 PM)  
(Storm and Glow are sleeping when a gas seeps through the window)  
(Sonic's House approximately 11:10 PM)  
(Sonic is sleeping when a gas seeps through the window)  
(Place where Gary and Shadow are staying approximately 11:20 PM)  
(Shadow and Gary are sleeping when a gas seeps through the window)  
(Tails House approximately 10:00 AM)  
Jaaku: It is time for me to leave.  
Tails: I wonder where Sonic, Gary, Shadow, Storm and Glow are.  
Jaaku: I wanted to say goodbye to Sonic. Oh well. Good-bye, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese.  
Tails and Amy: Bye!  
Cream: Bye Mr. Jaaku! Thank you for capturing Nazo!  
Cheese: Chao!  
Jaaku: Goodbye!  
(Jaaku teleports)

Episode 8: Chaos Emerald Masters

(Unknown Location - 5009 A.D)  
(Pitch black)  
Sonic: Uggghhh.... I feel horrible.  
Nazo: You should.  
Sonic: What! Where are you?  
Nazo: Behind you. Don't worry, your eyes will adjust to the darkness.  
Sonic: Ahh.... Now I partly see you. Why have you not attacked me yet?  
Nazo: Because I am chained down, just like you!  
(Sonic notices the chains)  
Sonic: Where is everybody else?  
Nazo: In this cell. They just haven't recovered from the gas yet.  
Sonic: Why am I here? Why did you do this?  
Nazo: (Laughs) You think I did this! Why would I chain myself up. Why would I kidnap you?  
Sonic: Because You are the bad guy. Wow, for a guy who skipped three grades you are not very smart.  
Nazo: Jaaku really fooled you, didn't he? He is the bad guy! I am the good guy!  
Sonic: How do I know you are not lying to me?  
Nazo: Believe what you want to. But you just doomed your future.  
[Theme Song]  
Sonic: How?  
Nazo: I hope you like long stories. In your time, there was a planet just on the edge of the galaxy. About 1000 years ago before your time, Jaaku went to that planet and knocked it out of whack. That released the Chaos emeralds. All of them traveled to your world, because it sustained the most life. All but one emerald. An eight emerald did not go to your planet, but went to one of the other planets. By knocking the planet out of whack, it gave Jaaku power and made a lot of planet's life supply drop in a few hundred years. But since he had a person who was higher in authority, that person got the power. Jaaku serves him now. Jaaku's master has been lying low since about 300 years ago this timeline. But Jaaku was able to keep a little portion of the power: being able to live forever. The master is said to be trying to destroy the universe. It is said that if all eight emeralds come together, and the Chaos Emerald masters use the emeralds power, the planet will be put back into it's original position, the chaos emeralds would go back ,and the power would be taken from the people who had it. Jaaku came to your world to look for me so I would not take away the power, to get the chaos emerald masters, and to try and knock the planet out of whack sooner, although he did not succeed in that part. But now he has the 7 chaos emeralds. He will probably destroy them. So there, do you believe me? Sonic: I might believe part of it, but I don't trust you.  
Nazo: Fine. Maybe someone else will believe me.  
(Gary, Storm, Glow and Shadow wake up)  
Gary: Ugggh.  
Storm: Where am I?  
Shadow: What happened?  
Glow: Hang on a sec.  
(Glow shoots a fireball in front of her)  
Storm: That makes things a little better.  
Gary: Hey, It is Nazo!  
Shadow: Get him!  
(They all rush to get him, but get yanked back by their chains)  
Everyone: Ugh!  
Nazo: (laughing) You can't get me! You are chained down!  
Glow: Oh, yeah?  
(Glow is free, and the chain that was holding her is melted)  
Glow: Now to defeat this evil guy once and for all.  
Nazo: Wait! I am not evil! Jaaku is!  
Storm: Why would Jaaku do this?  
Nazo: Well... (he tells them the story he told Sonic)  
Nazo: Now does anyone believe me?  
(Everyone is quiet)  
Nazo: Fine! don't believe me!  
(Awkward silence)  
(Door opens)  
Soldier: It is time for your execution.  
Gary: What!  
Shadow: What are the charges?  
Soldier: Be quiet! I will unlock your chains and you will follow me.  
Sonic: He is just one guy... let's get him!  
(Suddenly 30 more soldiers came in)  
Sonic: Drat.  
Soldier: Let's Go.  
(He unlocks everyones chains)  
Sonic: Now!  
(Everyone attacks)  
(Sonic gets five, Storm makes the roof fall on five of them, and then strikes 2 with lightning, Glow shoots her fireballs at four of them, but misses one, who comes up and knocks her out. Gary kicks three from behind, while Shadow picks up 2 and throws them. Nazo hits 1 in the stomach)  
(More Soldiers pile up in the room)  
Sonic: We can not do this much longer!  
(They fight a losing battle until one by one, the get knocked out)  
(The soldiers put handcuffs on all of them, and carry them out)

Episode 9: The execution.

(Everyone has woken up, but they have a lot of bruises)  
Sonic (thinking): Jaaku is smiling!  
(Sonic and pals + Nazo were being led somewhere)  
Sonic (thinking): I wonder where we are going?  
(Everyone comes to a cliff)  
(They stop)  
Jaaku: Now it is time for your execution.  
Shadow: What for?  
Jaaku: Quiet! Now, we will let everyone go off the cliff at the same time.  
Sonic (thinking) Hah! Nazo and Gary can fly! Jaaku is not using his brain!  
(Two soldiers tie a huge weight around Nazo and Gary's ankles)  
Sonic (thinking): Me and my big brain.  
Jaaku: O.k men, if they don't jump, push them off!  
Jaaku: O.k, you will jump on the count of three. One.  
Sonic (thinking): Come on Sonic, Think!  
Jaaku: Two.  
Sonic (thinking): There has got to be a way out of this!  
Jaaku: Three!  
(Everyone stands there)  
Jaaku: *sigh* O.k, push them off!  
(The soldiers push everyone off)  
[Theme song]  
Everyone (expect Nazo): Aaaaahhhh!  
(They stopped moving)  
Sonic: Huh?  
Gary: What happened?  
Storm: Are we dead?  
Nazo: No.  
Glow: Then what is this?  
Sonic: I know what this is.  
Shadow: Me too.  
Both: Chaos Control!  
Sonic: But I thought you said that the seven emeralds were destroyed.  
Nazo: They were. You were not listening, were you?  
Sonic: That is right! There is an eight emerald! You have it?  
Nazo: Yes.  
Sonic: Give it to Shadow. He can teleport us with it.  
Nazo: O.K.  
(Nazo gave Shadow the emerald)  
Shadow: Chaos Control!  
(Woods behind cliff)  
(Sonic and his friends appeared)  
Sonic: Yes!  
Nazo (Whispering): Shhh!  
(Nazo pointed to Jaaku and soldiers)  
Jaaku: They are gone!  
Soldier: What do we do now?  
Jaaku: They can not be too far off. Search for them!  
Nazo: Run!  
(Sonic and pals run. While running, Nazo tells them something)  
Nazo: The way I got to your time is a time machine that I had built. It is a few miles away from here. If we get back to the past, we may be able to restore the chaos planet to its original position. Let's Hurry!  
(They keep running)

Episode 10: The Good, the bad, and the Egg-ly

(They reach a clearing in the forest)  
Nazo: We are almost there!  
(Suddenly there are exploding things all around them)  
Sonic and pals: Ahhh!  
Familiar laugh: Hohohohohoho!  
Shadow: I know that laugh.  
Sonic: How could he get here?  
Nazo: Who?  
[Theme Song]  
Sonic and Shadow: Dr. Eggman!  
Bokkun: Everyone make way for the awesome Dr. Eggman!  
Eggman: Thank you, thank you, you are too kind, no, no more pictures. O.K maybe one more.  
Sonic: What do you want Eggman?  
Eggman: Oh just to rule the world.  
Sonic: *sigh* Why are you here?  
Eggman: I wanted to see why you came here. Oh and who is this hedgehog?  
Nazo: I am Nazo the hedgehog. Out of our way.  
(Nazo does a kick at Eggman's vehicle. He hits it, and the hovercraft does a backwards flip)  
Eggman (while fliping): Eeyah!  
(Eggman stops)  
Eggman: Alright. Decoe! Bocoe! Bokkun! Attack!  
(Decoe grabs Bocoe's hand, and Bokkun grabs Bocoe's other hand. Bocoe swings them both around, hitting Shadow and Gary into a tree)  
Shadow and Gary: Uggh!  
Glow: Oh no!  
Shadow: We are fine! Go!  
(Nazo shot a beam out of his hand towards Eggman's vehicle. It exploded and sent Eggman flying)  
Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun: Dr. Eggman!  
(They run after him)  
Nazo: O.k, this way.  
(They run a little farther)  
Nazo: We are here!  
(It looked like what you would expect. It was kind of round with two what looked like antenna sticking out on top)  
Nazo: Come on, get inside!  
(Everyone went in the Time machine)  
Nazo: O.K, I have it set for approximately 50 years before your time. Jaaku had done some activity then. We will get on a space station that is up there.  
Shadow: But.  
Nazo: Warping in 3.  
Shadow: Nazo.  
Nazo: 2 Shadow: Nazo.  
Nazo: 1 Shadow: Nazo!  
Nazo: Warping.

Episode 11: Maria

Shadow (thinking): What the.  
Nazo: We are here!  
Shadow (thinking): We are?  
Gary: Let's go!  
Shadow (thinking): Maria. Is she here?  
Sonic: Hey Shadow, are you okay?  
Shadow (snapping out of it): *huh*? Uh, yeah, I am okay.  
Sonic and Gary whisper to everybody: Whatever you do, don't talk about Maria in front of him.  
Sonic: Hey guy's! Let's split up! We can cover more ground that way. O.k, Gary and Nazo, you two are together. Storm, Glow, and I will be together. Shadow, I know you prefer to work alone, so you will be by yourself. O.k guys, let's split up!  
[Theme Song]  
(Shadow is walking down a hallway)  
Shadow (thinking): I wonder if Maria is alive. I don't see any bodies of the people that helped my project, so that means.  
(Shadow begins to run down the hallway)  
(He stops at the door to Maria's room, remembering clearly even though it was fifty years ago)  
Shadow (thinking)(his heart leaping): This is her room. I will finally be able to see Maria again, and maybe protect her this time.  
(Shadow opens the door)  
(His eyes widen)  
(Somewhere else on the Space station)  
(Storm, Glow, and Sonic are looking at the planet below and the stars)  
Storm: Aren't they just beautiful Glow?  
Glow: They sure are.  
Sonic: Hey! I think I see the chaos planet!  
Storm: Really! Where?  
Sonic: Over there.  
(Sonic pointed)  
Glow: Cool! It is kind of hard to see, though.  
Sonic: I will go look for a telescope.  
(Sonic runs out)  
(10 seconds later)  
(Sonic runs in with telescope in hand)  
Sonic: Found one!  
(They set it up and look at the planet)  
Glow: Wow! It is pretty! It is 8 different colors!  
Storm: Let me see!  
(Storm looks)  
Storm: Cool!  
(Sonic looks)  
Sonic: Whoa! Hey, wait.  
Glow: Yes, Sonic?  
Sonic: I see someone out there. *gasp* It is Jaaku!  
Sonic (using his communicator): Nazo! It is Sonic. I see Jaaku! Come here right away!

Episode 12: A Shadow of my former self.

(Maria's Room)  
(You can only see Shadow's face, whose eyes are wide open)  
Shadow (thinking): What is going on? Who is this next to Maria? He looks just like me.  
(Shadow see's Maria playing with someone that looks like Shadow. They both stop playing and look up)  
Shadow (original): Who are you?  
Other Shadow (runs up to him): Who are you?  
Shadow (original): I am Shadow the hedgehog, the Ultimate life form.  
Other Shadow: No, I am.  
[Theme Song]  
Shadow: You cannot be, I am.  
Other Shadow: No, I am.  
Shadow (thinking): Oh, Wait, I went back in time, so this is me from fifty years ago.  
Shadow: Wait, I am you, just from fifty years later.  
Other Shadow: How can-  
Shadow: Never mind. Maria, in a short time GUN soldiers will come here and attack the place. They will try and kill anyone who had anything to do with Project: Shadow. In my time, they killed you. I do not want that to happen again. You have to warn Professor Gerald!  
Maria: O.k, I will tell him. But how will he believe me?  
Shadow: Bring both of us with you.  
(Room with Sonic, Glow, and Storm)  
Sonic: Where is he?  
Glow: Be patient, he is coming.  
(A few minutes later, Nazo and Gary come in]  
Nazo: Here I am! Where is Jaaku?  
Sonic: Look for your self.  
(Nazo looks)  
Nazo: I don't see him... Oh wait! There he is!  
Storm: What do we do?  
Nazo: We will get to the air lock with some jetpacks on. We will go after him, and we will try to defeat him. Let's go!  
(They head out)  
(Professor Gerald's work room, approximately 12:00 Noon)  
(Maria opens the door)  
Maria: Hello, Father?  
Gerald (not looking up from his work): Yes, Maria?  
Maria: I have to tell you something important.  
Gerald (still not looking up from his work): What is it, Sweetie?  
(Maria tell's him the Story that Shadow told him)  
Gerald: That's cute sweetie.  
Maria: Look.  
(Professor Gerald looks and sees the two Shadows)  
Gerald: What? Wait, who is the Shadow that has been living with her on this timeline?  
Other Shadow (this timeline): I am.  
(Gerald Talks to Shadow)  
Gerald: Is what you are saying true? GUN is going to send troops to kill everyone associated with you?  
Shadow: Yes it is. And if we do not do anything about them, they will kill Maria and many other people.  
Gerald: Then we must escape. I will inform everyone else.  
(Gerald goes to a microphone)  
Gerald (into microphone): Everyone, GUN soldiers are on their way right now to kill anyone associated with a project we have been working on. Everyone pack up quickly and go to the Escape ships and prepare to head out. We will be leaving in five hours.  
Shadow: I have got to go with someone else now to save the future about 2000 something years from now, but once we do, I promise I will come back. Professor Gerald, where are you going?  
Gerald: To our other Space station on the other side of the planet.  
Shadow: Alright, I will see you there soon. (To other Shadow) Be on guard.  
(Shadow leaves)  
(Room where everyone else was)  
(Shadow runs in)  
Shadow: Where is everybody?  
(Shadow looks out the window and sees them flying out in space)  
Shadow: Oh, there they are. Here I come, Sonic.  
(Out in space)  
(Sonic and pals are flying towards Jaaku)  
Sonic: So, who does Jaaku serve, Nazo?  
Nazo: His name is Raion. I have never seen him, so I do not know what he looks like.  
Sonic: Raion. Wow.  
Gary: We are almost there.  
Jaaku: Who are you?  
Nazo: I am Koskinizo the hedgehog. We know you are up to no good, so we need to take you down.  
Jaaku: Alright Koskinizo, I will take you on!  
(Sonic does a Sonic spin, but Jaaku bats him away and hits him on the head. Gary and Glow both use their fire attacks, and they hit him but does not do anything. Storm uses her lightning attack, only to find it does not work in space. Nazo uses his red beam attack and it hits Jaaku, only to do small damage)  
Storm: It's is not doing anything!  
Nazo: Sonic! Over here.  
(Sonic flies over)  
(Nazo gives him the eighth emerald)  
Sonic: All right!  
(Sonic uses the power of the chaos emerald to charge his sonic spin, Nazo uses both hands to charge his beam attack, Gary disappears and reappears behind Jaaku and charges up his fire attack and Glow charges up her fire power)  
Nazo: Attack!  
(Sonic spins at Jaaku, Nazo launches his red beam, Gary and Glow launch their fire powers)  
(They hit him dead on)  
Jaaku: Arghhh!  
(Jaaku starts to glow (not Glow the character)  
Sonic: What is happening to Jaaku?  
Nazo: Fly away!  
Glow: Why?  
Nazo: NOW!  
(They start to fly away)  
(You see Jaaku smiling)  
(A large field expands rapidly around Jaaku)  
Nazo: Hurry!  
(The field is getting dangerously close)

Episode 13: Lions and Jewels

Narrator: Last time on Sonic X .  
(Start's with the field starting out)  
Nazo: Fly away!  
Glow: Why?  
Nazo: NOW!  
(They start to fly away)  
(You see Jaaku smiling)  
(A large field expands rapidly around Jaaku)  
Nazo: Hurry!  
(The field is getting dangerously close)  
Narrator: Find out what happens next on Sonic X!  
[Theme Song]  
(The field is almost on them)  
(The field freezes)  
Sonic: Huh?  
Nazo: Keep flying!  
(They see Shadow coming)  
Nazo: Shadow! Take the emerald and warp us out of here!  
(The field starts moving again)  
(Shadow takes the emerald)  
Shadow: Chaos Control!  
(They all warp just as the field is about to hit them)  
(Somewhere on space colony ARK)  
(Sonic & pals warp in)  
Sonic: We made it!  
(They look out the window. The field is dying down)  
Shadow: Now it won't hit space colony ARK.  
(When the field disappears, Jaaku is not there)  
Sonic: Where is Jaaku?  
Nazo: He self- destructed.  
Gary: What?  
Nazo: Just blew up.  
Sonic: How could he do that?  
Nazo: Raion must have taught him that.  
Shadow: Wow.  
Nazo: Now we have to get Raion.  
Sonic: Where is he this time period?  
Nazo: I do not know. I do know where he is in the time period we came from when Jaaku captured us.  
Sonic: Let's go there.  
Nazo: O.k.  
(They go to where they hid the time machine)  
Nazo: Get in.  
(Everyone got in)  
Nazo: Setting it to the time we came from. Warping in three.  
Nazo: 2 Nazo: 1 Nazo: Warping.  
(You see the time machine warp)  
(You see the time machine fade into where the time machine was in the 5010 world)  
Nazo: We are here.  
(They get out of the time machine)  
Nazo: Follow me.  
(They travel a few miles)  
(They stop at a door)  
Nazo: O.k, we are almost there. You have to be warned, this will be very tough. Shadow, you hold the emerald, and if I say so, or more than half of us are knocked out, then teleport us out of here.  
Shadow: O.k Nazo: Ready?  
Everyone: Yeah!  
Nazo: Let's go.  
(They enter)  
(You see a 50-foot high lion)  
Raion: Jaaku? Is that you?  
Nazo: N...N...No Raion. It's not. It is Nazo.  
Raion: Nazo. Nazo! You are wanted by law! I thought Jaaku executed you!  
Nazo: Well, he was pretty bad at it.  
Raion: ROOOOAAAAARRRR! Fine! If Jaaku can't kill you, I will!  
Nazo: Get ready, Guys!  
Sonic: Let's get this party started!

Episode 14: Raion.

Raion: ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!  
(Raion jumps up high and slams down on the ground, making a shock wave)  
(The shock wave knocks some of Sonic and his pals over)  
Storm, Glow, and Sonic: Whoa!  
(Storm, Glow, and Sonic fall over)  
[Theme Song]  
(They get back up)  
Nazo: Shadow! Give Sonic the emerald for a second!  
(Shadow throws the emerald to Sonic)  
Nazo: Guy's! Just like with Jaaku! Shadow! Charge up an attack and get ready to launch it at Raion.  
(Gary goes to the other side of Raion and they all charge up their powers)  
(They launch their powers)  
(The powers and Sonic hit him dead on)  
Raion: Arghhhh!  
(Sonic hands Shadow the emerald)  
Raion: You will pay for that!  
(Raion starts to get red)  
Glow: What is happening?  
(A wall of fire comes out of Raion)  
Everyone: Aaaaah!  
(You see the wall of fire from Raion's point of view)  
(The fire wall dispenses)  
(No one is there)  
Raion: Hah! That got rid of them!  
(Behind Raion)  
Nazo (Whispering): Good quick thinking, Shadow! Gary, when I tell you, go to the front of Raion and starting charging your powers, while avoiding his attacks. When your powers are at full charge, yell "now" and launch your attack. Everyone else, we will wait here and charge up our powers. When Gary yells "Now" attack Raion. Shadow, give the chaos emerald back to Sonic.  
(Shadow hands Sonic the chaos emerald)  
Nazo (whispering): Guy's charge up your powers. Gary, get ready... Three... Two... One... Go.  
(Gary disappears)  
Nazo: Now we wait.  
Raion: You! I thought I killed you!  
Gary: You killed everyone else. You did not get me.  
Raion: Hah! You are just one hedgehog! Get ready to die!  
(They hear explosions)  
Nazo (whispering): What is taking Gary so long?  
(A few seconds later)  
Gary (yelling at the top of his lungs): NOW!  
(They all launch their attacks at the same time)  
(Direct hit)  
Raion: ARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!  
Nazo: Yes!  
Raion: !  
(Little balls come out of Raion)  
Nazo: Watch out! Do not let those balls hit you!  
(You see a ball hit the wall and burns a hole right through it)  
Storm: Yikes!  
(Sonic has no trouble dodging them, so he picks up Glow. Shadow also has no trouble dodging them, so he picks up Storm. Gary and Nazo both have no trouble dodging the either)  
(Then bigger balls start coming off Raion. You start to see him fade away)  
Nazo: Watch out!  
(Sonic, Shadow, and Nazo, have no trouble, but Gary is having a little bit of trouble. Nazo runs over and picks him up)  
Gary: What are you doing?  
Nazo: I am faster than you, so I will carry you.  
Gary: Fine.  
(Soon even bigger chunks start to come off Raion. By now the walls have a bunch of holes in them)  
Sonic: How big can these balls get?  
(Sonic and Shadow are having a little trouble, but Nazo is still fine)  
Shadow: I am getting a little tired.  
Sonic: Come on Shadow, fight it! You are the Ultimate life form!  
Shadow: I do not know.  
Sonic (yelling): THINK OF MARIA!  
Shadow (thinking): Maria.  
(You see a flash back of Shadow spending time with Maria before she died, you see Shadow helping Maria run away from GUN soldiers, you see her shot, you see her say her final words to Shadow before sending him to Earth, you see him meeting Maria and himself after fifty years, you see Maria talking to Professor Gerald, You see Shadow promising to Maria that he will come back.  
Shadow: Maria! You are right, Sonic! I have a plan! Hold on, to the chaos emerald!  
(Sonic grabs it, but Shadow does not let go)  
Sonic: Uhhh, Shadow? Are you going to let go?  
Shadow: No! Sonic, do your spin! I will do mine, and we will launch at Raion!  
Sonic: O.k!  
(They start their spin)  
Shadow (while spinning): Let's do it!  
Sonic (while spinning): Let's blow this Taco stand!  
(They launch)

Episode 15: Juusan the hedgehog

Narrator: Last time on Sonic X.  
Shadow: Sonic! I have a plan! Hold on, to the chaos emerald!  
(Sonic grabs it, but Shadow does not let go)  
Sonic: Uhhh, Shadow? Are you going to let go?  
Shadow: No! Sonic, do your spin! I will do mine, and we will launch at Raion!  
Sonic: O.k!  
(They start their spin)  
Shadow (while spinning): Let's do it!  
Sonic (while spinning): Let's blow this Taco stand!  
(They launch)  
Narrator: Find out what happens next on Sonic X!  
[Theme song]  
Sonic (while spinning): Let's blow this Taco stand!  
(They launch)  
(They hit Raion)  
(Cream's house - 2009 A.D)  
Cream: Would you like some more tea Amy?  
Amy: No thanks Cream. Thanks for lunch.  
Cream: Your welcome!  
Cheese: Choa!  
(There was a knock at the door, Cream went to it. It was Sonic)  
Cream: Hi Sonic!  
Sonic: Wait. What happened?  
Cream: What are you talking about, Sonic?  
Sonic: Cream, you know, the whole Nazo taking Chaos emeralds thing. Did anything unusual happen in the past few days, Cream?  
Cream: No, nothing.  
Sonic: Hmmmm....I was wondering if you and Amy wanted to go to the field today. There's something going on.  
Cream: I'll ask. Amy! Do you want to go to the field? Sonic says something is going on.  
Amy: Of course! I'll be out in a second!  
Sonic: I'll be waiting.  
[Theme song]  
(The field)  
Amy: Hey Knuckles! What's going on?  
Knuckles: I don't know. Some kind of fundraiser.  
Sonic: Well, lets go see! (whispers) Again.  
(They all walked onto the field)  
Cream: Wow. Mr. Knuckles, could you win me a toy?  
Knuckles: Sure Cream.  
Sonic: Let me guess, Knux will win a big teddy bear and give it to Cream.  
(Knuckles won Cream a big teddy bear)  
Cream: Thank you Mr. Knuckles!  
Knuckles: Your Welcome Cream.  
(Sonic saw Shadow talking to Storm and Glow .Shadow looked surprised, Sonic walked over to him)  
Sonic: Hey Shadow! Do you remember anything?  
Shadow: Sonic! There you are! You are O.k! Yeah, I remember.  
Sonic: How about you girls?  
Storm and Glow: Yep.  
Storm: Let's go into the woods again and talk this out.  
(Shadow, Sonic, and the two girls walked out of the field and into the nearest forest)  
(They all stopped walking, Sonic turned around)  
Sonic: O.k, Let's talk it out.  
(They all sat down on logs and rocks)  
Storm: Sonic, I think we went back in time, and both Raion and Jaaku are defeated.  
Sonic: Great!  
Glow: But, we used a telescope and saw that chaos planet was still out of whack.  
Sonic: Uh, oh.  
Storm: So we need the Five Emerald masters to fix this whole mess.  
Sonic: But how.  
Glow: Well, we use the emeralds power to transform into out Super forms, and when all five of us do, the chaos emeralds will go to the planet, and peace will be restored.  
Shadow: But Gary is in the Parallel universe.  
Storm: He should be arriving any day now, since he can remember also.  
Shadow: Wow. Hey... it's getting kind of late. (Sonic looked at his phone, it was already 7)  
Sonic: Yeah, I guess. Hey, do you two girls wanna sleep at Cream's house tonight?  
Storm: I guess.  
Sonic: Good! Once Gary get's over here, we will start looking for the Emeralds ??? (coming out of bushes nearby): Emeralds, you say? Would it happen to look like one of these?  
(A sort of dark green hedgehog holds out a chaos emerald)  
Sonic: Oh yeah! How did you find it?  
???: I have been following you, invisible, for the past few days. While Jaaku went to look for you after you escaped, I took the seven emeralds.  
Storm: That is Great! What is your name?  
???: My name is Juusan the hedgehog.  
Glow: Well, Juusan, can we have the emeralds?  
Juusan: Yes, but only if you can let me do something.  
Sonic: What is it?  
Juusan: I kind of admire you Sonic. I have been watching you even before all this nonsense. I want to fight evil like you, and I also want a house I can sleep in.  
Sonic: We can build a house, and sure, anyone can fight evil! You do not need to ask me!  
Juusan: Thank you so much! Here, have the emeralds!  
(Juusan hands Sonic all seven emeralds)  
Sonic: Great! Now we just have to wait for Gary!  
Gary: Looks like arrived right on time, then!  
(Everyone turns around)  
Sonic: Gary! You're here! Let's do this!  
(They all get in a circle and Sonic puts the seven emeralds in the middle. Sonic tells Storm and Glow how to turn into Super form, and they start)  
(Sonic and Shadow turn into their Super forms. Storm turns into hers, which is a light blue, with yellow on the top like Shadow, Glow turns into a light pink, almost like Amy color. Gary turns into his Super form, which is a Dark blue)  
(They waited)  
Super Sonic: Storm, check the telescope and see if it the chaos planet is back to its position yet.  
(Super Storm check's the telescope)  
Super Storm: Nothing.  
(The emeralds don't move)  
Super Sonic: Are you sure this is the way to do this?  
Super Glow: Positive.  
Super Shadow: Wait! Remember what Nazo said? There are-  
Everyone: Eight Emeralds!  
Super Gary: How did we forget that?  
(Everyone powers down)  
Sonic: Man! Well, Nazo will turn up any day now. Oh wait! Amy and Cream will be captured tomorrow. Since we don't have to show off our powers, Storm and Glow, you will protect them. Shadow, Gary, Juusan and I will stop Nazo from hurting Tails and explain to him. Juusan, do you want to show us what you can do?  
Juusan: Sure!  
(Juusan turns invisible, becomes un-invisible and then starts vibrating so hard that everyone else fell down)  
Storm: Whoa!  
Juusan: That was one of my lighter earthquakes. I could vibrate so much, I could make one of your limbs fall off. I can also control where my earthquakes effect.  
Sonic: Cool! Well, let's go get a good nights sleep and then we will go protect Amy, Cream and Tails!  
(Cream's house)  
Vanilla: Of course they can stay.  
Storm: Thank you! (under her breath) again.  
Vanilla: What?  
Storm: Nothing. See you tomorrow, Sonic!  
Sonic: Bye. See you tomorrow.  
Glow and Storm: Bye!

Episode 16: Protecting.

(Next day at Cream's house)  
Storm: Thank you so much for taking care of us Vanilla. (under her breath) again.  
Vanilla: What was that last part?  
Storm: I said "for taking care of us"  
Vanilla: Your very welcome. Do you want some more bacon?  
Storm: No thank you.  
(There's a knock at the door, Cream gets it. It's Sonic)  
Cream: Hi Sonic.  
Sonic: Hey. Are Storm and Glow up?  
Cream: Yes. They are eating breakfast.  
Sonic: Okay. May I come in?  
Cream: Sure!  
(Cream steps aside. Sonic walks into the living room and sits down. Storm and Glow walk in)  
Sonic: Morning.  
Storm and Glow: Morning.  
Sonic: Are you ready for you know what?  
Storm: Sure.  
[Theme song]  
(Outside Amy's house)  
Cream: Thanks for coming to play with me, Storm and Glow!  
Storm and Glow: You are welcome!  
(Glow rings the doorbell)  
(A few seconds pass)  
(Amy opens the door)  
Amy: Cream! You are here! Who are these two girls?  
Storm: I am Storm. This is Glow. We came here to play with you two.  
Amy: Alright then, come on in!  
(They go in, but as soon as the door closes, the camera backs up to some woods across the street, where you hear a rustling in the trees)  
(Tails' lab)  
(Sonic and the other male hedgehogs walk into the room)  
Tails: Hi, Sonic and Shadow! Gary! I have not seen you in a while! Who is this?  
Juusan: I am Juusan the hedgehog. It is very nice to meet you in person.  
Tails: Oooooooooookay. So what did you guys come over for?  
Sonic: We wanted to see if we could help.  
Tails: If you could run some errands, that would be nice.  
Sonic: NO! I mean, is there something we can do here?  
Tails: Well, I was bored, so I was working on the X Tornado, so if you wanted to help with that.  
Sonic: Do you keep the X Tornado here?  
Tails: Yeah.  
Sonic: O.k, we can help with that.  
Gary: Sure!  
Juusan: I'd love to!  
Shadow: Whatever.  
(Amy's house)  
(Amy, Cream, Storm, and Glow are playing a board game)  
(There is a knock on the door)  
Amy: I'll get it!  
(Amy stands up to go to the door)  
Storm: I think I'll go to with you.  
Glow: As will I.  
Amy: Ooookaaaaaay.  
(They go to the door)  
(Amy opens it)  
(A long mechanical arm reaches in and grabs Amy)  
Amy: Aaaaiiiiiiiieeeeee!  
(Amy gets dragged out)  
Storm and Glow: Amy!  
(Storm and Glow run out and see a large octopus like machine with many arms. Eggman is controlling it)  
Storm: Eggman! What do you want?  
Eggman: Oh, just to rule the world.  
Storm: Sigh, I mean why are you here?  
Eggman: To get bait for my trap. And who might you be?  
Storm: None of your business.  
Cream (skipping to the door): What's wrong?  
(Cream sees the robot)  
Cream: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!  
(Another robot arm grabs her)  
Cream: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!  
Sonic and Glow: Cream!  
Storm: I can't use my lightning because it will shock Amy and Cream too!  
Glow: Leave this to me!  
(Glow shot out 5 fireballs, but the octopus machine uses two arms to block them, making those arms melt off)  
Glow: Rats!  
Amy: Storm! Catch my hammer!  
(Amy tosses her hammer to Storm)  
(Storm catches Amy's hammer)  
Glow: Storm! Use the hammer to try and knock off as many arms as you can! I will melt off as many as I can!  
Storm: O.k!  
(They melt and knock off arms rapidly until when Storm was raising the hammer, an arm struck her in the stomach like a baseball bat)  
Storm: Auggggh!  
(Storm is hit through the window of Amy's house)  
Glow & Amy: Storm!  
Amy: Eggman! You... you... JEEEERRRRRRRKKKK!  
(Amy looks like she is on fire)  
Eggman: Uh-oh.  
(Suddenly Amy gets a hammer out of nowhere)  
Eggman: Drop her!  
Docoe: Yes, sir!  
(The arm let's go, but while in the air, Amy throws the hammer through the arm that was holding Cream, makes another hammer appear, and throws it through the center of the robot)  
(Nothing at first, then the robot explodes)  
Explosion: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
(Eggman and the robots are sent flying. Amy lands on her feet and calms down, and Cream safely glides to the ground)  
(They all run inside)  
Glow: STORM! Storm! Are you okay?  
(They run into the living room to find an unconscious Storm, badly battered and bruised, slumped next to the wall)  
Glow: STORM! STORM! SOME ONE CALL THE HOSPITAL NOW!  
(Amy rushes into the kitchen. Cream and Glow are softly crying)  
Glow (softly): It's okay Storm. You won't die. Don't die on me sis.  
(Tail's lab 2:00 PM)  
(Sonic, the other male hedgehogs, and Tails, are working on the X Tornado)  
(Sonic gets a call on his cell phone)  
(He answers it)  
Sonic: Hello? Whoa! Amy! Calm down! Now, tell me what is wrong. Hmmm... yeah... o.k.... What! How bad is it? O.k, I am on my way now!  
(Sonic hangs up)  
Sonic: Storm is badly injured! I need to get to Amy's house now! She is over there!  
Tails: Who is Storm?  
Sonic: A close friend that you have not met. I have to go now! Shadow, Gary, Juusan! If anything happens, you take care of it!  
(Sonic runs out)  
Tails: Well, that was strange. Well, I guess it is just us.  
(Some street somewhere. 3:01 PM)  
(Sonic is running)  
Sonic (thinking): I need to get there fast! Storm could be dying! Amy's house is 10 miles away! I need to run faster than I ever have before! Here I go.  
(Sonic puts his head down, breathes in hard, and then uses all his power to run)  
(Sonic is just a blur going down the streets)  
(Outside Amy's house. 2:55 PM)  
Amy: Storm! Catch my hammer!  
(Amy tosses her hammer to Storm)  
(Storm catches Amy's hammer)  
Glow: Storm! Use the hammer to try and knock off as many arms as you can! I will melt off as many as I can!  
Storm: O.k!  
(They melt and knock off arms rapidly)  
Storm (thinking): We are doing pretty well! I think we will have Eggman beat in no time!  
(Storm raises the hammer, and an arm strikes her in the stomach like a baseball bat)  
Storm: Auggggh!  
(Storm is hit through the window of Amy's house)  
(You see Storm hit the wall and fall to the ground. In the background, you can hear Amy being angry)  
Storm (thinking weakly): What happened? I am hurting all over. I can't feel my legs... Glow... help*  
(Glow, Amy, Cream and Cheese all run inside)  
Glow: STORM! Storm! Are you okay?  
(They run into the living room to find an unconscious Storm, badly battered and bruised, slumped next to the wall)  
Glow: STORM! STORM! SOME ONE CALL THE HOSPITAL NOW!  
(Amy rushes into the kitchen. Cream and Glow are softly crying)  
Glow (softly): It's okay Storm. You won't die. Don't die on me sis.

Episode 17: Nazo.... again.

(Amy's house. 3:02 PM)  
(Sonic runs in)  
Sonic: I'm here! Guy's?  
Glow (part talking, part sobbing): In here!  
(Sonic runs in)  
Sonic: Oh my... I need to get her to the hospital NOW!  
Amy: We already called the hospital. They should be here soon.  
Sonic: The traffic is too busy. I will take her myself.  
(Sonic leaps over and picks her up)  
Sonic: Cream! Stay here and when the ambulance comes, tell them we have already left. Glow, I am going to run much faster than you, so I will see you at the hospital when you get there. Don't worry, she will be all right.  
(Sonic runs out. Glow and Amy run after him)  
[Theme song]  
(Tails lab 3:10 PM)  
(Tails is on the phone)  
Tails: Yeah... O.k... Ouch... wow... I am so sorry, Cream. I hope she makes it.  
(Tails hangs up)  
Tails: It seems as if this Storm girl got hit through a window into a wall. She was badly injured.  
Gary: I really hope she makes it. Don't you Shadow?  
Shadow.  
(You see a flash back to Eggman's base)  
(Somewhere in the building)  
Shadow: Alright, it says to go left.  
Storm: Shadow? Are you okay? You seem... well...unhappy.  
Shadow: I'm fine!  
Storm: You're not fine! Something's wrong and I know it. Now what is troubling you?  
Shadow: Fine. I miss someone.  
Storm: Who?  
(Shadow clenches his fists and closes his eyes in anger and sadness)  
Shadow: Her name is Maria.  
Storm:.... Where is she?  
(Shadow looks at her, Gary turns away)  
Shadow: She's.....dead.  
Storm: Oh Shadow....I'm so sorry.  
(End flash back)  
Shadow (thinking): She really was sorry. She was very comforting in that time. Very nosy, but very comforting.  
Shadow: I also hope she does not die.  
Juusan: Me too. Well, I guess we need to get back to work.  
(You see them get back to work, and the clock rotates 20 minutes)  
Gary: We have got a lot done. We are doing well.  
(A red light appears in the corner of the room)  
Tails: What is that?  
(Gary, Shadow, and Juusan drop what they are doing.  
(The light starts to take form)  
Tails (with fear in his voice): Guys? Do you know what is going on?  
(You see Nazo has appeared)  
Shadow: Nazo. Do you remember anything?  
Nazo: How do you know my name? What do you mean by do I remember anything?  
Gary: You are collecting the chaos emeralds to restore the chaos planet to its original position. You also need the five chaos emerald masters to do so. During our time together, we defeated Jaaku and Raion. That is what we mean when we say, do you remember anything?  
Nazo: I do not remember that. But you two (he points at Shadow and Gary) do look familiar.  
Shadow: Other people that are familiar are two girl hedgehogs, one yellow, and one red, and a blue male hedgehog, right?  
Nazo: Yes, I think I have seen them before... But how do I know I can trust you?  
Gary: Uhmm... Uhmmmm... You will take our word for it?  
Nazo: You must be lying! Now I will destroy you and find the Chaos emeralds and the masters.  
Shadow: When Sonic gets back, we will explain it to him. But right now, I want to get him back for our very first encounter!  
Gary: Lets do it!  
( Hospital 3:35 PM)  
(Sonic rushes in with Storm in his arms)  
Sonic: I NEED SOME HELP HERE!  
(Doctors rush over, one of them wheeling a bed over)  
(Sonic puts her on the bed)  
(The doctors wheel her through a door. Sonic follows. The doctors take her into another room. Sonic looks through a window)  
(You see them hook her up to a lot of stuff. A doctor comes out of the room)  
Doctor: I need to ask you some questions about her.  
Sonic: O.k Doctor: Her name.  
Sonic: Storm.  
Doctor: How it happened.  
Sonic: I don't know, but some other people do. All I know is Eggman did it.  
Doctor: Relatives?  
Sonic: Sister named Glow.  
Doctor: Thank you very much.  
(Glow and Amy bursts in to the room)  
Glow: Where is my sister?  
Doctor: She is in there. Do you know how she got hurt?  
Glow: She got hit through a window into a wall.  
Doctor: Thank you. You can watch if you want through this window.  
(Glow sits on a bench below the window)  
Sonic:.... I am sorry Glow.  
Glow: *Sniff* It is not your fault Sonic: Don't worry, she will be fine. I will stay here with you.  
Glow: *sniff* thank you.  
(Glow bursts out into tears)  
(Tails Lab. 3:45)  
(Gary and Tails are unconscious, Shadow and Juusan are still fighting Nazo)  
(They stop fighting)  
Shadow: *huff* You are *puff* still hard to beat.  
Juusan: We can do this!  
(Juusan uses his earthquake move to make Nazo fall out of the air onto the ground, and Shadow kicks him in the ribs)  
Nazo: Ugh! Well, I have a few tricks of my own!  
Juusan: Like your red beam that comes out of your hand?  
Nazo: How do you know that?  
(Nazo fires his red beam at Juusan)  
(Juusan disappears right before it hits him)  
Nazo: Where did he go?  
Juusan's voice: Behind you.  
(Nazo turns around. Shadow kicks Nazo in his back)  
Nazo: Ugh!  
Juusan: Nice thinking, Shadow!  
Nazo: How could you have that much power? You would have to be a... no... you can't be!  
Juusan: I am not, but Shadow and Gary are.  
Shadow: Now do you believe us? We have the first seven emeralds, but we need the eighth one. The one you have.  
Nazo: Oh yeah? Show me the seven.  
Juusan: Uhh... They are with one of the other masters.  
Nazo: Hah! You do not have them! Now I will destroy you!  
Shadow: Wait! If we show you, will you believe us?  
Nazo:....... Fine,  
Shadow: O.k, come with us.  
(Hospital. 4:00 PM)  
(Glow is done crying, but it is evident that she was)  
( A doctor comes in)  
Doctor: We are not sure, but it looks like she might have lasting damage.  
Glow: No.... No.... No! It can't be possible! She has to be okay!  
Sonic (To the doctor): Could you please tell your friends to leave the room?  
Doctor: Why?  
Sonic: I want to try something.  
Doctor: Fine.  
(Doctor walks into the room for a second, then walks right out with the other doctors)  
Sonic: Thank you.  
(Sonic enters)  
(He closes the shade over the window)  
Glow: *sniff* What is he doing?  
Doctor: I am just as clueless as you.  
(You see a clock's hand pass by for five minutes)  
(Shadow, Juusan, and Nazo enter)  
(You see the door open)  
Storm: Hi, Glow!

Episode 18: Restored

Narrator: Last time on Sonic X! Eggman hurt Storm badly, and Nazo came back, not remembering anything. Storm was rushed to the hospital, and Shadow, Juusan, and Gary fought Nazo to try and make him believe them. It seemed that Storm would be damaged for life, until she walked out of the room! Can they save the universe from total destruction? Find out next on Sonic X!  
[Theme song]  
(Streets. 4:00 PM)  
(Shadow is carrying Tails, and Juusan is carrying Gary. Nazo is following behind)  
Shadow: We are almost there.  
(They reach the hospital)  
(They go in)  
Shadow: Where is Sonic?  
Nurse: In there.  
(She points to a room)  
(They enter)  
Storm: Hi, Glow!  
Glow: Sto...Storm? Are you okay?  
Storm: Yep!  
(Glow rushes over and hugs Storm)  
Glow: Oh, I was so worried! I was afraid I wouldn't be able to spend time with you anymore!  
Storm (turning blue): Igh! Igh! You want be able to spend time with me if you don't let go!  
Glow: Sorry.  
(She lets go)  
Juusan: Nice to see you awake, Storm!  
(Sonic enters)  
Glow: How did you do it?  
Sonic: I have my ways. Nazo! Hey! How you doing?  
Nazo: How do you know me?  
Sonic: He doesn't remember?  
Gary (just waking up): Nope. Show him the 7 emeralds.  
(Sonic holds out the 7 emeralds)  
Nazo: So, you were telling the truth! Here you go, then.  
(Nazo gives him the eighth emerald)  
Sonic: Alright! Lets go out side and do this!  
(They go outside)  
Shadow: Lets get it over with.  
(They turn into their super forms)  
(They hear a big booming voice from nowhere)  
Voice: IF YOU WANT TO RESTORE THE CHAOS PLANET TO WHERE IT WAS, YOU HAVE TO KNOW THAT THE ONE FROM THE FUTURE WILL BE NO MORE! IF YOU WISH TO STOP THIS SAY SO, ONE FROM THE FUTURE!  
Sonic: What! You mean Nazo won't exist?  
Voice: THAT IS CORRECT.  
Glow: Don't do this! We can find another way!  
Voice: IT IS FOR THE ONE FROM THE FUTURE TO DECIDE, AND ONLY HIM!  
Nazo: I have to do it. The universe will be destroyed if I don't. Anyway, if I am lucky, I will be born 2970 years from now.  
Voice: CHOOSE NOW!  
Gary: Don't do it!  
Nazo: I have to! I accept!  
Voice: VERY WELL!  
(The emeralds start shaking)  
Storm: What is happening?  
(Suddenly Nazo is turned into a liquid)  
Juusan: Whoa!  
(A little bit of Nazo went into each of the emeralds)  
Voice: THE EMERALDS WILL BE TAKEN NOW!  
(The emeralds suddenly fly into the air)  
(Everything is quiet)  
Sonic: Did it happen?  
Storm: Do any of you doctors have a telescope?  
Doctor: I do!  
(He runs in)  
(A few minutes later)  
(He comes out with telescope in hand)  
Doctor: Here!  
(They set up the telescope and look)  
Sonic: It is fine. It has moved back to its original position.  
Everyone: Yay!  
Shadow: Well... Now what?  
Tails (just waking up): Ughh... what happened?  
(Everyone laughs)  
Tails: What is so funny? Where is that Nazo guy?  
(Earth)  
(Chris Thorndyke is now in his early twenties. He is swimming in the river)  
Chris (thinking): I wonder how everyone back on Sonic's world are doing? I miss them. It has probably only been 4 months since they defeated the Meterex. I wonder if Shadow is okay... Huh, what is that?  
(He sees some thing down at the bottom of the river)  
Chris: I wonder what that is? I will get it out and take a look at it.  
(Chris gets out of the water, dries off, and runs home)  
(Later)  
(Chris comes back to the river in casual clothes. He has a robotic arm with him)  
Chris: This will get it!  
(Chris messes with the arms controls until it goes down in the water. He gets on his belly and leans over the edge. He messes some more with the controls until the arm grabs the object. He brings it up)  
Chris: Now to see what I caught.  
(When the arm surfaces, it is holding Emerl)

Chapter 19: Clean up and robots. What more could a hedgehog want?

(Tails lab)  
Tails: So, according to what you told me... You guys convinced Nazo to come with you. Sonic healed Storm, and Nazo gave you the eighth emerald. Nazo ceased to exist, and the future was saved. Right?  
Sonic: Right.  
Tails: Well, I need to clean up my lab a little, as you can see.  
(It shows objects littered on the floor)  
Tails:... and I think we need to have a proper funeral. What do you think?  
Gary: I think it is a good idea.  
Tails: Good, lets get to it. Oh wait! Sonic, I have something for you!  
(Tails rushes out of the room)  
Shadow: Well that was strange.  
(Sonic shrugs)  
(A few minutes later, Tails runs into the room, with something behind his back)  
Tails: O.k, Sonic, here.  
(Tails hands him a medium sized box)  
Sonic: Oh, Tails! You shouldn't have!  
(Sonic gives Tails a noogie)  
Tails: Stop!  
(Sonic opens the present)  
(In the box are seven Chaos emeralds)  
(Earth)  
(Chris messes with the arms controls until it goes down in the water. He gets on his belly and leans over the edge. He messes some more with the controls until the arm grabs the object. He brings it up)  
Chris: Now to see what I caught.  
(When the arm surfaces, it is holding Emerl)  
Chris: Emerl?  
(Chris makes the arm drop Emerl on the dock)  
Chris: I remember this robot! In had the power to copy any move perfectly. That must of been ten years ago! Wow... I will take it back to the lab, and try to fix it up.  
(Chris leaves)  
(Chris' lab)  
(Chris enters)  
(Chris puts Emerl down on a table)  
Chris: Now to see if I can fix him.  
(Chris gets to work)  
(30 minutes later)  
(Chris is still working hard when Helen comes through the door)  
Helen: Hi, Chris!  
Chris: Oh, hi Helen!  
(Chris stops working)  
Helen: What are you working on?  
Chris: Remember that robot Emerl?  
Helen: Emerl? You mean that robot that won a chaos emerald at the fight and went crazy?  
Chris: Yeah.  
Helen: I remember him! He probably was in this very room when it was your grandpa's.  
Chris (thinking): She is right! Man, I miss grandpa since he died last year.  
Chris: If I can get him working, I am going to find what his programming is, and then write to Sonic about this. Maybe if I somehow get a letter back, we can all go see Sonic!  
Helen: You mean Danny and Frances too?  
Chris: Yeah, but only if I think it is necessary.  
Helen: Then I will leave you too your work.  
(Helen leaves)  
Chris: Okay, now I got my spirits up. Lets get this done!  
(Chris continues working)  
(Tails' lab)  
(Sonic opens the present)  
(In the box are seven Chaos emeralds)  
Sonic: Wh... What the.  
Tails: You like them? I spent a long time trying to make an exact copy of a chaos emerald, and I succeeded not too long ago.  
Sonic: Wow. Do they work just like regular emeralds?  
Tails: Yep. Only one last test. We need to see if you can turn into Super form with them.  
Sonic: I'll test that out.  
(Sonic closes his eyes. He waits for a few seconds)  
Glow: It seems that they do not work.  
Sonic: Wait.  
(Sonic's fur changes from blue to yellow)  
Storm: It's working!  
(Now Sonic has completely transformed into Super Sonic)  
Super Sonic: Yes! Thanks Tails! I think it would be a lot harder to save the universe without chaos emeralds!  
(Tails' phone rings)  
Tails: Hello? Okay...............Alright, I will be right over with everyone.  
(Tails hangs up)  
Tails: Knux says something is going on at the master chaos emerald. He says everyone should come.  
Super Sonic: Well, lets go!  
Shadow: Sorry, I cannot make it. I have to see if I can find Nazo's time machine to get back to Maria.  
(Angel Island, Master Chaos emeralds alter)  
(Sonic and Pals - Shadow show up)  
Knux: It's about time. I've been waiting forever.  
Sonic: Geesh Knux, it has only been 40 minutes.  
Knux: Yeah, well I don't like to wait.  
(The master chaos emerald is glowing)  
Storm: Why is the master emerald glowing like that?  
Knux: I do not know. It started 45 minutes ago, and that is when I called Tails.  
Tails: I don't know what is happening. Maybe since the real chaos emeralds are gone.  
Knux: What! What do you mean by they are gone!  
(Sonic explains it to Knux)  
Sonic: It doesn't have to make sense.  
Knux: Well, that doesn't fix the master emerald!  
(Knux takes a hard swing at Sonic)  
(Sonic jumps on top of the master emerald)  
Sonic: Calm down Knux! Hey, what is this?  
(Sonic picks up a letter on top of the master emerald)  
(He opens it)  
Sonic: It is from Chris!  
Tails: Really?  
Storm: Who is he?  
Sonic: He is another buddy from an alternate dimension. He saved me when I fell into his pool when we went to his dimension. We had to leave later, so 6 months later he came to our world. He left 4 months ago.  
Glow: Wow.  
Sonic: It says, Dear Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Knux, and Shadow, if he has been found. I miss you so much! I know that to you it has been four months, but to me it has been four years! Hey, remember Emerl? I found him at the bottom of the river. I am working on him now, and I am going to take a look at his programming. If it is something you need to know, I am going to come and meet you in person. I also will bring Danny, Frances, and Helen. I hope you are having fun, and if you can get Knux to send a letter back, then please do. Bye, Chris.  
Knux: I could do that.  
Tails: Wow, Emerl. I remember him. It was sad how Cream had to put him out of commission. He might be dangerous if he gets fixed.  
Storm: Excuse me for asking, but we do not know who Emerl is either.  
Sonic: He is a robot that could copy other people's moves. So if you did your lightning bolt, he could do the same. He won a chaos emerald in a fight and went crazy. Our friend Cream had to use teamwork with her Chao to beat him, while Knux, Rouge, and I could not.  
Storm: And Rouge is?  
Knux: A batty bat.  
Storm: Oh.  
Sonic: Tails, do you have a paper and something to write with?  
Tails: Yeah, here.  
(Tails pulls a paper and pencil out from behind his back)  
Sonic: Thanks.  
(He writes something for a few minutes)  
Sonic: Okay.  
Knux: Here, I will try and send it back.  
(Sonic hands Knux the paper. He puts it on top of the master emerald)  
Knux: The servers are the seven chaos. Master emerald, please send this letter back!  
(Knux says all kinds of things)  
(The master emerald glows)  
Sonic: It is working!  
(It stops glowing)  
Storm: Did it happen?  
(Sonic jumps on top off the master emerald)  
Sonic: Yep, it is gone.  
Tails: I guess now we wait.  
(Woods somewhere)  
(Shadow is running)  
Shadow (thinking): Where is it? I have to get back to Maria!  
(Shadow keeps running)  
Shadow (thinking): What if it was gone along with Nazo?  
(By now, Shadow is in a desert)  
Shadow: I've got to keep looking!  
(Shadow keeps running)  
(Chris' lab)  
(Chris is still working)  
(Chris hears a beeping)  
(Chris stops working)  
Chris: What is that noise?  
(Chris looks over at his portal. A red light is flashing)  
Chris: Huh?  
(Chris goes over and presses a few buttons)  
Chris: This says something is coming from Sonic's world to earth. How did they do that? Oh yeah, Knuckles probably got the master emerald to do it.  
(The portal opens up, spits out a piece of paper, and then closes)  
Chris: Speaking of that.  
(Chris goes to pick it up)  
Chris (thinking): It is a letter from Sonic! It says, Dear Chris, if this letter makes it through, then I want you to know to be careful if you fix Emerl. He could still be dangerous. Don't get me wrong, I want you to fix him, but I do not want anything bad to happen to you. I would very much like to know, however, why he did those things he did that day. If you could rewrite his programming to not do that, that would be great! Either way, be careful. Miss you too, Sonic and pals.  
Chris (in a teasing way): Wow, he still thinks I can't take care of myself. That is sweet. Well, I am almost done.  
(Chris gets back to work)  
(30 minutes later)  
(Chris stops working)  
Chris: I am done! I just need to type in a few things.  
(Chris goes over to a computer and punches a few letters in)  
(Emerl's eyes light up blue)  
Chris: It is working! And for the moment, he is not bad!  
(Emerl sits up)

Episode 20: Back to back.

(Shadow is still running)  
Shadow: *pant* where is it?  
(Shadow stops running and puts his hands on his knees)  
Shadow: *pant* I can't run anymore! *pant*  
(Shadow sees a reflection of light ahead in the woods)  
Shadow: Huh? What is that?  
(Shadow walks over)  
(It is the time machine)  
Shadow: Here it is!  
(Shadow gets in)  
Shadow: Now, how do you work this?  
(You see a button that says "recent")  
Shadow: Aaah!  
(Shadow presses it)  
(You see a list. One of the places on there is space colony ARK)  
Shadow: O.k... now I set it for a different time and place... there, now, where is the start button.  
(He sees it)  
Shadow: Here we go!  
(He presses it)  
(It warps)  
(Space colony ARK2)  
(Time machine warps in)  
Shadow: Now to find Maria.  
(Chris' lab)  
(Emerl sits up)  
Chris: Wow! He has already gotten better! Now to try and communicate with him. Emerl, it is me Chris. Do you remember the name Chris?  
(Emerl slowly shakes his head yes)  
Chris: Do you remember what happened to you?  
(Emerl shakes his head no)  
Chris: You won a chaos emerald at the fight, you went crazy and tried to kill people. Cream and Cheese had to defeat you, and you went to the bottom of the river. Do you understand?  
(Emerl shakes yes)  
Chris: Okay, I am going to shut you down for a little while, okay?  
(Emerl shakes his head no)  
Chris: Hmmm. Emerl, I need to look at your programming. Please let me shut you down.  
(Emerl opens up a compartment on his body and pulls out some wires)  
Chris: Hmmm? What is this? Oh, these will let me read your programming! Okay.  
(Chris leads Emerl over to a computer and plugs him in)  
Chris: Okay, here we go.  
(You see words pop up on the computer screen)  
Chris: This says that Emerl was designed to... no way! I have got to show Sonic! I am going back ASAP. First I will ask Danny, Helen, and Frances if they want to come.  
(Chris gets on a nearby telephone)  
(Angel island, Master emerald alter)  
(Knux is lying on his back, looking at the sky next to the Master Emerald)  
Knuckles: Aaaaahhh. What a beautiful day.  
(The Master Emerald starts glowing)  
Knux: What! Another thing is coming through! I have got to call Sonic!  
(Knux gets on his phone)  
(Tails' lab)  
(Tails' phone rings. He answers it)  
Tails: Hello? Oh hi Knux. What? Something is coming through from Chris' world? O.k.  
(He hangs up)  
Tails: Something is coming through the master emerald, Sonic!  
Sonic: Well, lets go!  
(Angel island, Master emerald alter)  
(Sonic & pals arrive)  
Knux: Finally!  
Sonic: Sorry.  
Tails: It has not come out yet?  
Knux: Nope.  
Gary: Then we wait.  
(10 minutes later)  
Sonic: Here it comes!  
(It seems to be a large object. Then it splits into 5 different smaller objects)  
Sonic: Huh?  
(4 of them take form of humans)  
Tails: It must be Chris! But who are these others?  
(Now you see Chris, Danny, Helen, Frances, and Emerl. The humans are now kids again at thirteen years old. Helen is in her old wheelchair. All their clothes are too big for them, but they have smaller clothes with them)  
Sonic: Chris! And you brought Danny, Helen, Frances, and Emerl! And Emerl seems better!  
Danny: Whoa! What happened? I am my younger self again!  
Chris: I warned you. Sonic! I have not seen you for 4 years!  
Helen: And we have not seen you for ten years!  
(Hugs go around)  
Frances: We have missed you so much!  
Danny: So why are we young again?  
Chris: Time travels slower here than it does on Earth. Nice to see you again Sonic.  
Sonic: Nice to see you too. So, why did you come over?  
Chris: I needed to tell you about Emerl's programming. You need to hear this. He was designed to be the ultimate life form.  
Sonic: But isn't Shadow the ultimate life form?  
Chris:... Of the universe. Shadow was created to be the ultimate life form of the planet. He was created to save the universe.  
Sonic: But right now he can't talk.  
Chris: I did not get to that yet. He gets smarter and stronger with Chaos emeralds. Although he does not remember the moves back from ten years ago.  
Sonic: But he goes bad when he gets a Chaos emerald!  
Chris: That is why back home, I invented this!  
(Chris holds out a rod with a button on the bottom)  
Sonic: What does it do?  
Chris: It shocks him so he will be shut down.  
Sonic: Well, I have seven chaos emeralds right here. Lets get it on.  
Chris: Great!  
Knux: NO!  
(Knux leaps over and punches Sonic with all he's got)  
Sonic: Oooof!  
(The emeralds go flying off the edge of the island)  
Chris: What was that for?  
???: Hohohohohohoho!  
Gary: Oh,no... Not him.  
Danny: Even I remember that laugh!  
Eggman: Can't I make a dramatic entrance?  
(You see him fly up, with the emeralds in hand)  
Helen: Oh, no!  
Storm: How did you know we were here?  
Eggman: None of your buisness. Well, hello Chris! And your little friends from Earth! I thought I got rid of you.  
Chris: I perfected the machine. A press of a button and I will go back, even with out the master emerald.  
Eggman: Phooey. Oh well. Now, I will use the Chaos Emeralds for my super robot!  
(Eggman flies away)  
Sonic: I'll get him!  
(Sonic runs after him)  
(Sonic keeps running. He has almost caught up when he reaches the edge of the island. He jumps for Eggman's ship. He makes it)  
Eggman: Get off!  
(Eggman zaps him with a little rod)  
Sonic: Ughh!  
(Sonic falls off)  
(Space colony ARK2)  
(Shadow is walking around. He occasionally passes people)  
Shadow: Where is she?  
(He stops a person)  
Shadow: Excuse me, but where is Maria's room?  
Person: Right over there.  
Shadow: Thank you.  
(He goes there)  
(He opens the door)  
(Maria is playing with the other Shadow)  
Shadow (original): Hello, Maria, I am back Maria: Other Shadow! Did you save your timeline?  
Shadow: Yes.  
Other Shadow: Good for you. Well, it is a little awkward to have two of us in the same room.  
Maria: It is. Except for scars on the new Shadow, I cannot tell you two apart. How will I call just one of you?  
(They think for a moment)  
Other Shadow: I could change my name.  
Maria: To what?  
Other Shadow: I don't know.  
Shadow: What about flipping it around? To Wodahs?  
Other Shadow: Doesn't that seem strange to you? Besides, I remember Professor Gerald telling me about parrell universes and how they have clones with backwards names. It was kind of confusing.  
Shadow: Then how about the opposite of Shadow, Light? Would that work?  
Other Shadow: Sure. That would work. Light. It makes me feel not as dark.  
Maria: It would take some time getting used to, but I could do it.  
(Suddenly Shadow's wrist watch goes off)  
Shadow: Huh? Oh, it is Doctor Eggman... I never did take this off. That is probably how he found us in the future.  
(He takes it off)  
Shadow: Bye, bye, with you.  
(He puts it under his foot and stomps on it. Maria flinches)  
Light: Who is Doctor Eggman?  
Shadow: He is Professor Gerald's grandson. He is evil, though.  
(Next to Angel island)  
(Sonic is falling. He is conscious, though)  
Sonic: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop falling, stop falling!  
Tails: Sonic!  
(Tails is flying over)  
Sonic: Catch me!  
Tails: Here, I come!  
(Tails is about 3 feet away from him, and Sonic is 45 feet away from the water)  
Sonic: Hurry!  
(Tails grabs his wrist as he almost hits the water)  
Sonic: Whew! Thanks buddy!  
(Master Emerald alter)  
(The gang has Knux tied to one of the poles of the Master emerald alter)  
(Sonic and Tails walk in)  
Gary: You are back!  
Knux: Thank goodness! Get me untied! Hurry!  
(Sonic comes up)  
Sonic: Why did you punch me?  
Knux: If the emeralds were gone, there would be no servers for the master emerald. I could not have let you just waste them letting Emerl absorb their power!  
Sonic: Yes you can. And when we get them back, you will. Comprende?  
Knux: No.  
Sonic: Fine. Come on guys, let s go.  
(Everyone starts to leave)  
Knux: Hey! What about me? You can't leave me here!  
(Everyone is leaving)  
Knux: Hey, come back! Guys?  
(Everyone is gone)  
Knux: Come on! O.k, you win!  
(No one comes out)  
Knux: Aaah! Come out and un-tie me! You win! You win! You win! You win!  
(Everyone comes out laughing)  
Sonic: You fell for that one real bad!  
Knux: What? Come on, stop laughing. Seriously, stop. I mean it. STOP!

Episode 21: Collecting again.

(Tails' lab)  
Tails: Eggman's hideout is at the old building on Fillany Rd. Here, take this.  
(Tails handed Sonic a pair of sunglasses) If you press the side button a picture will show up. It's the flooring of the building... remember the place is big. Here's a few for you guys. (Tails handed everyone else sunglasses) I think you should split into teams.  
Sonic: Alright, team captains are Gary and I. Helen, I think you should stay here with Tails.  
Helen: O.k.  
Sonic: I get Glow, Juusan, Chris, and Danny. We will get the Chaos emeralds Gary: I get Storm, Knuckles, Frances and Emerl. We will follow you and defeat any robots. Alright, let's go.  
(Outside of Tails' lab)


End file.
